The 3 Ladies Talk Show!
by The 3 ladies
Summary: We have the Gundam boys on our talk show! (Shini: Shouldn't you call it a fight show?) Go away Shini! It's not nice to confuse the good readers! NON-YAOI!!! Pokemon bashing!


The 3 Ladies Talk Show!  
  
By: Lady Wrath, Lady Blink and Lady Keo! (  
  
Disclaimer: I'm making no money off this and I don't own Gundam Wing or Pokemon or Happy Teriyaki! Oh, and there is Pokemon bashing in this fic!  
  
Lady Wrath: Hello all! Welcome to The 3 Ladies Talk Show!  
  
Lady Keo: Yes. Here it's a mix of the Jerry Springer show, Oprah and Gladiator.  
  
Lady Blink: *wearing a shirt that says, "I love to torture Gundam Wing pilots. * Today on our show, a young girl will confront her crush and ask him out.  
  
LW: Oh god.  
  
LK: A man will try to kill his friend and chop off his braid.  
  
LW: *Mumbling. * I f I didn't need the money. *Rolls her eyes. * On with the show!  
  
LB: Literally.  
  
*Lady Wrath smacks her up side her head. *  
  
LW: BAKA!!!!!  
  
Duo: That's what I'm talking about!  
  
LB: First up Relena Peacecraft!  
  
*Relena walks on stage. Heero is pushed on stage. *  
  
Relena: Hi everyone!  
  
Heero: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Relena: I LOVE YOU HEECHAN!!!  
  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
LW: *Uses dragon-snake whip and smacks Relena off stage. * Oh please.  
  
LB: WRATH!!! That bit was going to take up at least five or ten minutes!  
  
LW: Just move on to the next thing! If we have time you can tell your number theory Blink!  
  
LK: NOOOO!!!! NOT THE NUMBER THEROY!!!!  
  
*Lady Blink smiles. *  
  
LB: Alright! Next are Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell.  
  
*Camera panes over to a pin where Duo & Wufei are patted up with sticks. *  
  
LK: GO! *Rings bell. *  
  
Wufei: DIE MAXWELL!!! YOUR BRAID WILL BE MINE!  
  
Duo: Whatever Wu-Wu.  
  
*Both fight like there's no tomorrow. *  
  
Wufei: Kasama!  
  
Duo: Wuffers!  
  
*Trowa, Quatre, and Heero come out to watch. *  
  
Trowa: Ten bucks on Wu-man.  
  
Heero: You're on.  
  
Quatre: You shouldn't bet! It's illegal!  
  
LB: GO WUFEI!!  
  
LW: GO DUO!!  
  
*Lady Wrath and Blink start fighting. Wufei and Duo step out of pin to watch. *  
  
Duo: Let's call it a tie. This is a once in a lifetime, Wu-man.  
  
Wufei: I agree.  
  
Duo: Five bucks on Wrath!  
  
Wufei: 5 on Blink!  
  
*Wrath smacks Blink onto couch and lets her claws lose. *  
  
(AN Blink: Why do I always get my ass kicked in fics?) Wufei: COME ON BLINK!!! YOU ARE NOT WEAKKKK!!!  
  
*Duo and Heero are in male cheerleading outfits and pom-poms. *  
  
Duo & Heero: GO, WRATH, GO!! KILL THAT B**CH!!  
  
Quatre: Pop corn Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Thanks!  
  
LB: *Throws Wrath into wall. * You fight like Keo!!  
  
LK: WHAT!!!! DIE!!!! *Beats Lady Blink with her bishie biffing stick. *  
  
Duo: I thought that bishie biffing stick was only for us guys!  
  
Wufei: Apparently not. COME ON BLINK!! I GOT 5 BUCKS RIDING ON YOU!!!  
  
LB: AHHHH!!! HELP!!! AHHH!!! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!! SOMEONE PLEASSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
LK: YOU STUPID FUC-  
  
*Lady Blink continues to get a beating of a lifetime from Wrath and Keo. *  
  
Duo: You owe me five bucks Wu-man!  
  
Wufei: Injustice! That was two against one!  
  
Trowa: Her mouth brought that upon her.  
  
Wufei: -_-; *Sigh* Your right. *Hands over money. *  
  
*Lady Keo has a scratched face and Wrath has a black eye. *  
  
(AN Blink: I'm going to be honest. When Keo & Wrath team up on me, I get my ass kicked.)  
  
LK: Back to the show!  
  
*Blink walks onto stage with casts on. *  
  
LB: Yes. On with the show. *Glares at Wufei. * You bastard! You did nothing to help!  
  
Wufei: You must be crazy, they had weapons.  
  
LB: *Sweat drop. * You are weak.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
LK: Now we have a special treat for the G-boys!  
  
Quatre: *Very suspicious. * What is it?  
  
LK: Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with Ash Ketchum!  
  
*Silence. * *Cricket chirps. *  
  
Duo: What's so great about him?  
  
LB: You can beat him up!  
  
Trowa: ..?  
  
LW: He has no brains and a thick skull. I challenge you to beat some brains into him.  
  
G-Boys: SUGOI!  
  
*Proceed to beat him up. *  
  
Ash: OW! WHAT I DO?! PICKACHU HELP!!  
  
LK: *Sees Pikachu. * AHHH!! DIE SATAN'S PET RAT! DIE! DIEEEE!!!  
  
*Beats Pikachu with bishie biffing stick. *  
  
LB: *Pushing all the buttons on her remote control; having no clue what some of them do. * DIE ASH! AHHH!!! *Singing. * LIVING THE AMERICAN DREAM! KICKING THE CRAP OUT OF ASH KETCHUM!!  
  
Wufei: You are weak Ketchum! YOU ONNA!!  
  
*Lady Wrath wraps dragon whip around Pikachu's neck and starts to suck the life out of the little monster. *  
  
Heero: Die you bastard!  
  
Duo: Gotta beat em all!  
  
Ash: HELP!! PLEASE STOP!! CAN'T WE JUST BE FRIENDS?! *LB shocks Ash. *  
  
*Brock and Misty run out to help. Lady Blink sees Misty. *  
  
LB: YOU SLUT!!!!!! DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *Starts punching and clawing at Misty. *  
  
LW: *Sittin on light pole over the stage. * Beautiful, just beautiful.  
  
*Bloody battle ends. *  
  
Wufei: Justice has been served.  
  
*Wrath comes down. *  
  
LW: Nice job.  
  
LB: Where were you?  
  
LW: Watching.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: That made me a little hungry.  
  
LB: Want to get some Happy Teriyaki?  
  
Wufei: Alright.  
  
*The G-Boys and the 3 ladies walk off stage. Pikachu, Brock, Ash, and Misty lay in center of stage slowly dieing. *  
  
LK: Oi! Shini cue the end credits!  
  
Shini: Yes madam!  
  
LW: Stealth, play the next time thingy, after the credits. Ok?  
  
LB: I need a muse!  
  
*End credits start rolling. *  
  
Wrath: Next time on The 3 Ladies Talk Show we're actually going to talk. Make that part about talk show true.  
  
Blink: Oh my god! *Shocked look on her face. *  
  
Keo: We're going to give a little therapy to the G-boys! 


End file.
